Commonwealth
The Republic of the Commonwealth was an organization located on Earth. History Background The Commonwealth is a coalition of nations from Earth (possibly Russia, Western Asia and Eastern Europe) and had hostile diplomatic relations with the Earth Defense Council, it's unknown when it was formed or why but it was an isolationist fascist state and did not take part in the Earth Unity Act with the other 162 countries, and was therefore not a member of the Earth Defense Council, it is speculated that the Commonwealth sold weapons and supplies to the Ultor Corporation during Ultor's mining operations on Mars in exchange of technology and resources. Under Sopot The Commonwealth was led by Chancellor Sopot, a dictator who went to war with a neighboring state called the United Republic (possibly the European Union) seeking unification. The war eventually led to an humanitarian crisis for the Commonwealth. Commonwealth Civil War Main Article: Commonwealth Civil War The humanitarian crisis in the Commonwealth eventually led to a civil war by the Commonwealth Red Faction, inspired by the Red Faction on Mars. The Red Faction included a squad of six super soldiers led by Crate Molov. As the war continued, the Red Faction and Molov's squad attempted to kill Sopot in the Propaganda Building in Sopot City. However, Sopot managed to escape to the Citadel. Following heavy fighting on the street between the rebels and the loyalists, Molov's squad managed to track Sopot inside the Citadel. One of the squad members, Alias, finally managed to corner and kill Sopot. Following Sopot's death, Crate Molov took control of the Commonwealth and declared the Red Faction a terrorist organization, including Squad members Alias and Tangier for their allegiance to the Red Faction. After they escaped, Alias and Tangier helped the weakened and leaderless Red Faction fight the remaining Commonwealth forces and discovered Molov's plan to create new NanoTech-enhanced soldiers to conquer the world, after they locaded the Nanotech base below Sopot's statue, Alias made his way trought Molov's soldier and killed off Repta, after following Molov through the Lab, Shrike betrayed Molov and Tangier stole the Nanotech Cell from him and escaped, eventually Allias and Molov fought and Alias ended killing him before the statue above the base could collapse, he was rescue by Shrike in his aircraft. After the War After the war, the Commonwealth was reformed by the new Red Faction government and shortly afterwards, Earth entered into an economical crisis after almost all its natural resources got depleted after the success of the Commonwealth Red Faction caused several revolutions and conflicts on the already-worn out and overpopulated Earth. It is possible that the Commonwealth supported the Red Faction on Mars during the Second Martian Revolution but this is not fully confirmed. Trivia *It's believed that the Commonwealth supported the Red Faction during the Second Martian Revolution by giving them weapons and supplies, however, this has not been confirmed. *It is possible that the Commonwealth also sent Alias Burke (due to his experience) and others to assist the Red Faction during the uprising as Alias was present on Mars around that time. *It speculated that the Commonwealth sold weapons and supplies to the Ultor Corporation during Ultor's mining operations on Mars in exchange of technology and resources, which leads to the multiple unrest that spark the civil war. ---- Category:Factions